Bajo la montaña
by Hekarid
Summary: /Es sangre, gritos y su pueblo muriendo en cada descarga/ 3 Lugar en el reto #02 "pecados capitales" del foro "El Poney Pisador".
1. Thrór

**Disclaimer general:** Absolutamente todo pertenece al profesor Tolkien.

Decir que los drabbles son cosa difícil, que las peras son azules y los peces vuelan. Que no sé de donde ha salido esto y que os fijéis que hay bajo la cama antes de dormir. Aclarado eso, solo agregaré que éste fic particia en el reto #02 ''pecados capitales'' del sensual foro ''El Poney Pisador.-

* * *

**Avaricia.-**

**[235 Palabras]**

_La avaricia es de naturaleza tan malvada y perversa, que jamás sacia su voraz apetito, y después de comer tiene más hambre que antes. (Dante Alighieri)_

Se acercó a tal punto que su aliento cálido empañó la brillante superficie metálica y la observó embelesado. Era, sin lugar a dudas, una pieza formidable. Única. De apariencia frágil y cristalina y sin embargo dura y resistente como la espada mejor forjada. Sus ojos refulgían y las manos le temblaban cuando la alzó para que todos la vieran y se embriagaran en su hermosura.

Pensó en huir, escapar con ella hacía tierras lejanas, pero tal pensamiento lo desechó al instante, era una estupidez sin precedentes, cuando allí, bajo la montaña era rey y señor de todas y cada una de las riquezas descubiertas.

_Mía—_dijo_—nuestra _rectificó. Y la joya fue guardada en un baúl para luego ser exhibida desde lo alto del trono. Símbolo de riqueza y bienestar.

Para Thrór aquella valía más que todos los salones con oro que tanto le gustaba contemplar. (Sería a ella a quien salvaría de cualquier amenaza. A nadie más que a ella)

Aun así exigía cavar más profundo en busca de riquezas nunca perdidas, porque el oro es celoso y atrayente y Thrór un enano enamorado de su color. Quería más—le encantaba su forma moldeable y su tacto frío y liso en contradicción con sus manos calientes y nudosas—Quería mucho más.

Para Thrór fue el color del oro lo primero que vieron sus ojos.

Fue el calor del sol el que se lo arrebató.


	2. Thráin II

Debido a la mala configuración de FFT tendré que colocar notas antes. Y esa no era mi intención .C Siga leyendo:

* * *

**Ira.-**

**[172 Palabras]**

_La ira altera la visión, envenena la sangre: es la causa de enfermedades y de decisiones que conducen al desastre. _(_Florence Scovel)_

El sudor le baja siseante como una culebra por el cuerpo, tiene la boca seca y pastosa y al enemigo en todas partes. Los mira, a todos. Observa los escudos abollados y la sangre escapando roja y espesa de sus camaradas, pero no ve nada realmente, en sus ojos solo hay rabia, en su cuerpo: un fuego crepitante reventando en cada estocada.

Primero asesta _¡Por mi padre! _—Dice—Luego pregunta _¿Dónde ésta? _Y la mecánica se repite tantas veces que olvida el orden de las cosas, tantas que no da tiempo a responder cuando vuelve a descargar el hacha entre las costillas, el brazo o la cabeza...

Es el calor de la forja lo que le llena el cuerpo, el sonido incesante del martillo contra la piedra el que taladra su juicio, el que lo sume en la locura de la desesperación.

Es batalla, gritos, sangre y sudor. Pero sobre todo rabia, es golpe, escudo y muerte. Es un padre ausente, impotencia y la mente nublada.

Es su pueblo muriendo en cada descarga…

* * *

_Gracias por leer!_


	3. Thorin

Terminamos con Thorin. Gracias por leer. Disculpe lo poco.

* * *

**Soberbia.**

**[158 palabras]**

Es que lo sabe. Es que lo _ve_. Es que cada poro de su real ser lo expele en espirales allí por donde va, porque no es cualquier enano, claro que no, es _Thorin escudo de roble_ es el héroe de los pequeñuelos, es la esperanza de las madres, el tesón de los guerreros, ideal y orgullo de un pueblo (ahora) errante. Es todo arrogancia, heridas abiertas y remolinos de venganza en la mirada.

Bilbo _lo sabe_, lo huele en el sudor y la sangre seca, en las cosas que no dice pero que allí están (porque Thorin es el único que puede devolver a su pueblo al hogar del que fueron desterrados, él, nadie más que él) lo escucha cuando impone y exige, cuando toma y el resto guarda silencio, lo sabe con esa certeza que no quiere asumir: Thorin es soberbia pura. Ceño fruncido y mirada nublada. Thorin está perdido.

_El oro hace soberbios, y la soberbia, necios._

* * *

_Gracias por leer. U.U_

_Carahue. IX Regíon. Chile. _


End file.
